THE SMASHERS LIFE
by Fhajad-84
Summary: chapter 7 sorry for the delay dont hurt me r
1. chapter one the departure

THESMASHERSLIFE  
  
CHAPTER ONE THE DEPARTURE  
  
Author notes: this is my first story and im just going to just put it up cause the people i asked about dint email me back and im impaitent here you go and i dont own anything about this crap yeah here we go ps this story is based on samus roy marth zelda link and there names will be the first and last letters of there names  
  
lk:(sigh) you ready to go?mh:yep just waiting for roy though he is probaly messing around with samus lk:thats good dont want him bothering us on the ride and getting my car messed up like last time it cost $500 to get that aputlry cleaned mh:hahaha oh your funny when you get mad ry:wuz up guys ? lk:speak of the devil you ready to go ry: yep(heads out the door )ss:hi roy you forot your swrod ry:oh thanks sammy(kisses her ) mh: roy lets go!ry:im coming im coming (as link starts up the car a new honda accord and they head out rocking to likin park) ry: hey link pull over im hungry (and they stop at sonic for three super coneys) lk:hey marth where is that place mh: um over there i think yep what did i tell you ry: hey guys theres only two beds mh:not it ! lk: no how bout we swicth every week mh: no then wed have to keep moving our stufflk: yeah but what if i have zelda over and you now go into my room and roy right ther with samus or somthing and you dont have a girlfriend mh: no you guys and idont like girls and if you guys sleep with me i might be temted ry:(sigh) your so weird marth any way night guys see you in the morning lk: yeah i better go to before zelda calls calls then ill never get to night mh:night  
  
well there you have it im not up dating probaly for a week so dont get made and review and tell me if it was to short -rex16 


	2. chapter two the next day

the smahers life  
  
chapter two the next day  
  
authors note s`up guys how ya doin im bored so here ya go disclamer : blah blah blah reveiw and tell me what you think hahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahaaahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ( cough cough )  
  
(link is just getting up goes pee and starts to cook hahahaha half a hour later ) lk:guys get up mh: huh ry: what do ya want (yawning) lk:for you idiots to eat breakfast and get ready to pack ry:why so early lk: to have a super tournament mh: yeah roy you know how link gets around games just play budikai and you`ll win ry: yeah hes only good as himself lk: thats not true i be vegeta and kick your ass ( putting his hands together ) big bang attack mh:oh grow up and get started before we have to go help the girls ry: yeah if that happens link wont be able to kick my asshe said in a mocking voice lk: bring it on hurry up(chasing roy with his sword) clean (back at the girls about two hours later) za: hurry up sammy no not there to the left the left ss:well zelda why dont you do it za: because im not strong...link always saved me i just used magic ss: well start using it or belive me its straight or bring sheik out here za: fine (whoosh)sk: hi samus looking good ss: get off sheik just tell me if that picture is straight or not sk: no way for you being so rude zelda (whoosh)za: ha now go get ready for your date (swish)ss: now you us your magic to my ad vantage(ding dong)za:oh that must be peach get that will ya ss:uhhh hi peach ph: hi sammy how ya doing date? ss: yes now out of my way thers roy (thirty minutes earlier at the guys house) ry: well better get going (having just geting beat very badly by link lk: i am king mh: shhhhhhhh im listenig to the new likin park cd ry: bye guys lk:uh huh uh huh mh:shhhhhhh( back at the girls house) ss: hi roy ry: hi sammy ready to go ss:yeah (guys house turning of the game )lk:so what do you want to do mh: idont know  
  
buh bum bummmmmmmmmmmmm so what did you think? R&R now now now now now now now please? 


	3. chapter three mall explorers

the smashers life by rex16  
  
chapter 3 mall adventure  
  
notes: thanks for reading and for the tips i'll try and use them on with the story  
  
link: marth did you pick somthing you want to do yet? marth: nope unless you want to go to the mall link: sounds good to me hey marth have you seen my keys ? marth: you gave them to roy for his date....game boy link: shut up and c'mon ( at the date ) roy: so figure out what you want sammy? samus: nope you? roy: unh uh but the grando supreme looks good i'll take it samus: me too hey roy whens the movie start roy: 8:00 by the way samus you look good in that dress samus: do i ever not look good? roy: no way ( kisses her blah blah stuff back at the mall ) marth: oh link look at those pants link: yep facinating c'mon lets go eat please marth marth: oh fine ( when they get to the food court ) marth: i'll order is corn dogs good with you link: fine ( like twenty minutes later marth returns) link: what took so long marth: do you see that guy he's coming over here so shut up ( the guys name is chuck ) chuck: so marth this is link wow if got a freind if you want marth marth: oh no chuck: well link when do you want to do this link: what im no ( marth kicks him under the table) marth: wensday 7:00 al right and ill take that date ( chuck walks away ) link: are you crazy ? marth: he's the one thats crazy picking you over me link: marth why did you say yes and did'nt tell him i'm straight marth: because i did'nt think he'd  
  
go out with somebody who has nothing better to do on a friday then hang out with a straight link: well you got that right marth: shut up and lets go ( at the aparment roy is already back) roy: where did you go? link: the mall but roy listen to this ( and link explains the story ) roy: really marth your so lame i'd figure somthing better from somebody who spends 3 hours a day fixing his hair marth: uh im going to bed (and they go over the story again and tell everybody )  
  
well there you go did you like it well you should r&r and peace  
  
this is so fun maybe i should write a whole chapter like this bye 


	4. what really happend

the smashers life by rex16  
  
chapter four what really happend  
  
notes: guys im not so sure you like this story i mean on the reveiw i"m open for tips but please tell you like it and flamers welcome but crazyman  
what did they ever do to you i mean really welcome to america freedom!! freedom!!!!and now on with the story ps: crockgirl13 thanks and you to i  
hope this is better  
  
+ ( its monday the mall fiacsco was yesterday and here we go)  
+ roy: well guys this is the last check from the stadium ( as roy  
quickly reads the note inside ) whoa guys there is a new tournement  
+ marth: what i thought they wasnt going to for another three years  
+ roy: well it says corn dog boy that this tournement is held by sony  
not nintendo and only the best are allowed  
+ link: they think were the best  
+ roy: no loverboy this is just a note from the company sugesting we  
should try out  
+ marth: oh ...well when the tryout your dense you know that well  
have to ask around  
+ link: but sense we havent heard nothing yet its probaly not for a  
while  
+ roy: finally somone uses their brains  
+ marth: gee whats up with you roy? i can under stand the names but man  
+ roy: sorry its just that its sammy ( flashback)  
+ ( right after the kiss at dinner) roy: finally  
+ samus: yeah im starving (and imeditly she digs into it)  
+ roy: um samus i dont think you should eat like that  
+ samus: why you thinkh im too fat isnt it maybe i should just walk  
home  
+ roy: what samus i didnt  
+ samus: just shut up roy c"mon take me home if im so hideus  
+ (at the girls apartment roy was walking downstairs from dropping of a  
mad samus)  
+ roy: *as he bumbs into zelda* uh sorry oh hi zelda  
+ zelda: hi roy whats wrong  
+ roy: nothing its just samus  
+ zelda: yeah i"ll get details later but you sholdnt worry about it she  
has been acting weird lately  
+ roy: ( he kisses her ) sorry zelda  
+ ( he runs away and flashback ends)  
+ roy: im so sorry link  
+ link: roy.... you what!!!  
+ roy: please dont hurt me link  
+ link: oh no im going to do much more than that  
+ marth: link lay off  
+ roy: yeah im so sorry  
+ marth: besides now you now how it feels  
+ link: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh just go away please i"ll handle it  
+ roy: okay but again im sorry  
+ link: yeah yeah  
+ marth: danget roy you retard  
+ roy: well sorry its just i needed someone  
+ marth: and it had to be somone elses girlfreind  
+ roy: just shut up ********************************* i know that was a bit differnt but did you like it or should i go back to be fore and what about link and zelda and roy and samus tell me what i should do-rex16 


	5. date troubles

+ the smashers life by rex 16  
  
+ notes: hey thanx for crock girl 13 who has reveiwed the most and  
mewlon and evry body else reveiw now ha ha ahahahaahahahaahahahahah  
( stares at evrybody ) ok i'll stop just don't hurt me  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
+ chapter 5 date troubles  
  
+ ( it is wendsday the day of the date and link and zelda broke .....  
but roy and samus made up and he's been getting pretty close to zelda  
too and for link he and marth are ready for a date and have been  
getting close too )  
+ marth: ohh yeah im ready too set up these two fools how about you?  
+ link: i with yeah marth  
+ marth: oh that must be them guys now  
+ link: hello chuck and ...?  
+ chuck: this is drew scott the biggest faggot i know  
+ drew: your mama  
+ marth: this is my date?  
+ chuck: yeh i know sorry  
+ marth:oh you'll be the one whose sorry  
+ chuck: did you say something marth  
+ link: nothing lets go  
+ drew: your moma dork  
+ link: shut up and lets go  
+ (so there at arbys )  
+ link: so are you ready to go to your place?  
+ chuck: yeah i cant wait to hump you  
+ marth: apperntly he cant to me  
+ ( kicking the humping drew of his leg and at chucks apartment)  
+ chuck: this way link oh and you guys can go that way marth  
+ link: thanx but can we have your clothes and you two wait out side  
for a second  
+ chuck: huh no way  
+ link: trust me i'll make up for it please?  
+ chuck: ok  
+ ( so theywait outside while link and marth jump out the window and  
the the girls dorm  
+ zelda: roy i like you  
+ samus : and i like you  
+ both : and we like each other but do you like both of us together  
+ roy: oh my god  
yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i can not belive  
thank you evrybody i am the luckest man on earth i love you both  
  
+ extra notes: i dont own anything in this except for my own people  
and yeah bye 


	6. ooo shiny

Hi and thanx. I think it's pretty hillarious. it was inspired by my friend vipper902 or something like that.  
  
Elroy has been very happy with his ladies and Marth and Link are still laughing about Drew and Chuck. But today is Friday, and they need a job.  
  
Marth: Link man we need a job.  
  
Link: Alright. We're out of everything and nobody left to bum money off of so let's go!  
  
They drive around town and something cathces thier eye. The oooooo Shiny story!  
  
Link: Hey the oooooo shiny store. Help Wanted. C'mon let's check it out!  
  
Marth: Hello is anybody here?  
  
Gloria: Oh boss someboDERy is here.  
  
Glory: oooooo shiny....I mean der. What can I help you two boy's with?  
  
Link: Um...a job would be nice.  
  
Glory: OK. We sell shiny.  
  
Gloria: We'll show you der around.  
  
Marth: Um, cool I guess.  
  
Gloria: Come on I'll show you around. Der.  
  
(Gloria show's the guy's around the ooo shiny store anyway back at Roy's.)  
  
Roy: Oh I'm so happy!  
  
Zelda: Oh we are too. Right Samus?  
  
Samus: Yeah. We are so in love. Roy do you mind?  
  
Roy: Nooo. I think I can handel it.  
  
(they kiss) Roy: I'm gonna love living with you.   
  
(Shiny store)  
  
Glory: So I'm pretty sure that's everything. Der. You got the job..ooo shiny....um see 'ya tomorrow!  
  
Until next time people. Tenkiller Rules!-rex16 


	7. after effects

+ s,up happy early xmas or whatever u cele brate this is chapter 7 in  
the smashers lifehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahah stuff and  
continue oh wait uh mewlon thanx for the reveiw have fire eblem or  
final fatasy x-2 its cool u may not like it the same way i do but  
whatever and thanks for the reveiw lets begin after effects  
+ link: so marth u ready  
+ marth: why do i have to work at this stupid job its  
+ link: a job which u get paid for u know money  
+ marth: oh really  
+ link: yes really ( as he starting to massage him) now get up  
+ marth: yeh yeh im comin'  
+ ( roys and thegirls)  
+ roy: oh im tired u two just go on with out me i'll just slow u down  
+ zelda&samus: ok  
+ ( as they continue roy wacthes intently and the store)  
+ glory: right der u ready der for the shiny  
+ link: yeah what exactly is this siny we will be selling  
+ glory: gloria  
+ gloria: yes  
+ glory: show the shiny  
+ gloria: yes this way  
+ ( as they walk into the store they are amazed by the birightness the  
beuaty and the shiny!! the shiny!! as the day goes on they sell items  
that equal up to 200$ )  
+ glory: u get 1\4 of days cash so 50$ each bye  
+ link: no way  
+ marth: cool  
+ link: u thought we should not work here  
+ marth: yup  
+ ( girls house8:00 )  
+ roy: right so i need to buy gifts for them twice as much money dang  
well at least it has its perks  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** so did u like it i'll be here oh i might update again but today i might not oh and sorry for the deylayed review and happy whatever u celebrate ( and no relgous diss meant sorry dont hurt me) 


End file.
